


The Hope of a Promised Land

by imiless



Category: Chinchikurin, Funny Pets (Anime), Oh! Jesus, Popee the Performer (Anime), ガラクタ通りのステイン | Ga-Ra-Ku-Ta: Mr. Stain on Junk Alley (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, This ISN'T a shipping fic pls, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imiless/pseuds/imiless
Summary: TW: heavy mentions of suicide, self harm, death, and manipulation17-year-old Hanabishi Kuruwaya has lived in Masuda village for as long as he can remember. A simple life of working and studying leaves him unsatisfied until he begins to find out that there may be more to his life than he expected.(This is an AU and unrelated to the real works! Go check out the current Chinchikurin official works on the wiki!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. school

Sun beamed down on the small mountainside village of Masuda, breaking the solemn grey clouds that had draped over them for days and bringing with it a gentle breeze that signalled the beginning of spring. For this reserved village, the weather was the only change that was unpredictable. Everyday had the same routine, especially for the students of the only school in the area.

Hanabishi rushed to slip into his uniform, leaving his top button undone and barely putting on his jacket before sliding into the dining room for breakfast.

"Sorry for being late!" he exclaimed, setting his bag down and sitting down next to his sister at the table.

"You should think about setting an alarm," muttered Seito, sitting opposite him.

Seito Kure, a small set 17 year old boy, was essentially Hanabishi's brother. Doning blue hair curled out at his shoulders and pink eyes, they looked nothing alike, but they had lived together for as long as they could remember. Seito's grandmother had raised all three of them in the absence of Hanabishi's father and despite their differences, they had quickly developed a brotherly love of one another.

"Pft, my body clock is perfect!" he scoffed, picking at his eggs.

Mariha smiled to herself, replicating her brothers eating habits in silence whilst they talked among one another. Each morning was the same, with Seito's grandmother making breakfast for them and Hanabishi cleaning up as a way to make up for waking up late before setting off for school.

The village itself was pretty simply set out. Alongside the pathway were lines of small houses belonging to the older residents, as well as some communal gardens and trees. Further down the road was the only apartment complex in the village next to the local stores and markets. After that, it was only a 10 minute walk to school.

"You're a terrible singer, stick to whistling loser," Seito laughed, his hands tucked into his pockets as they walked.

Hanabishi punched him in the arm, "Don't test me today, I won't hesitate."

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

He just grunted in response, eying the apartment complex they were approaching.

"I'm gonna have to leave you Han, Boron wanted to meet me early," he smiled, continuing down the road after he had stopped.

Hanabishi watched as he continued on his own before turning into apartment and making his way up to his friends room. Knocking on the door with a heavy hand twice, he heard scrambling and crashing before the door opened to reveal Keita Ookami stood with his uniform in pristine order and his bag tucked under his arm. He smiled nervously, locking the door behind him and walking along with him.

At 24 years old, Keita was one of the older seniors. He wore long purple hair with bangs that covered his face almost entirely and matching wolf ears. He had never shown his full face before and, though no one bothered to ask why, everyone knew he had his reasons. Despite their contradicting personalities, both boys clicked instantly and quickly became friends.

"Should I bother asking what the crashing was about?" Hanabishi chuckled.

"Nope," he replied, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Well... here." he handed Keita a packet of pocky. "I know you barely have time to eat in the mornings."

He took it hesitantly, "Oh... thank you."

Continuing on their way to school in comfortable silence, they heard the clapping of wood against the ground. Hanabishi groaned but stopped for him.

"Wa-wait for me!" Tōru panted, catching up to them.

"Wake up earlier, idiot," Hanabishi replied, flicking him on the forehead before continuing on to school.

Tōru Garakuta was the eldest of the seniors at 30 years old but his heart was much younger. He wore his long green hair out freely and sported a matching goatee that was always perfectly groomed. Being bright in all aspects, smart and resourceful, the villagers loved him for his abilities to adapt and overcome any obstacles they had faced.

"Aw, what's got you so cranky today?" asked Tōru, taking Keita's silent offer of a pocky stick.

"Haven't you got some planting or something to do moron?" he replied harshly.

"Nope! We don't begin pla-"

Hanabishi shushed him, "I don't actually care!"

Keita and Tōru shared a glance as he led them towards the school, humming a familiar tune to himself as they began talking with one another. The school was obviously decades old with no intent to repair any of the damages. The majority of the lockers were old and rusted, aside from the ones used by the students, and the classrooms were furnished with old desks and chairs that had stuck to the floor from age.

Despite there being a handful of students, the seniors only occupied the third floor classroom A. Entering, they found the rest of their class milling around waiting for the bell to go off.

"You're late... again," mocked Boron with a smirk. He leaned against Seito's desk with his arms crossed.

Hanabishi glared at him, "The bell hasn't gone off yet shit-for-brains."

"Ouch," Seito mumbled, glancing up from his book.

"Hey lets not start fighting this early please," Tōru said, sitting down at his own desk.

Keita merely nodded in response and sat at his desk. He sat by the window with Hanabishi to his left.

"Han!" he exclaimed with a wave, snapping him out of his glare. He cocked his head at Keita with a look of confusion clouding his expression before sitting down next to him with his stuff.

"Are you okay?"

Hanabishi opened his notebook, twirling his pencil in his hand, "Mhm! Why wouldn't I be?"

With the sounding of the rusted school bells, everyone settled down in their seats for class. Despite having been through the same content multiple times over, the older seniors still maintained respect and contributed to the classes. For some unknown reason, the class of 3-A weren't allowed to graduate. Every student had taken their exams yet none of them had been allowed to leave. As strange as it was, none of them questioned it much. It was one of the only things to do in the morbid village, along with helping out at harvest and going about their daily lives.

Nothing about Masuda would change. And so their routine continued as usual.


	2. dreams

Surrounding him, they all gazed over his sleeping body. Keita had crouched down next to him whilst the others muttered to themselves.

"Just smack him on the back of the head!" Boron said with a laugh.

"Noo, that's mean," muttered Tōru

In the middle of their crowd sat Hanabishi at his desk, lightly snoring away.

"I'll wake him up if you all go away," deadpanned Keita, his hand on Hanabishi's shoulder.

"Tch - fine. It's your lunch you're wasting," Boron agreed, grabbing his bag from the back of the classroom and leaving.

Seito hesitated and followed after him with no reply. Tōru glanced down at him unhappily.

"He sleeps so often in class... I hope he's okay," he said before leaving.

With everyone gone, Keita shook Hanabishi lightly, then much harder when he didn't wake up. He sighed, standing up and pulling a chair next to him. Hanabishi looked too peaceful whilst sleeping, as though he had died. That's what everyone thought the first time he fell asleep and didn't wake up easily. At this point, they assumed he was just a narcoleptic but he had a pattern to his sleeping habits.

"Hey, you're dreaming Han. Wake up," he said, holding his hand.

He couldn't bring himself to hurt him to wake him up. That and the fact that he wouldn't hesitate to get one back on him if he did. Violence was second nature to Hanabishi. If something went wrong, he would rather make it messier through violence than resolve it peacefully.

"Hm..." he stirred, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes.

"It's fine Han, you're safe and awake now," Keita reassured, letting go of his hand.

He groaned, looking around for a second before staring at Keita.

"Is it lunch already?"

He nodded, standing to get their lunches.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked

"Ah... they went elsewhere."

At lunch, they would usually go out to buy food or eat their packed lunches together. Though with Hanabishi sleeping so often, they'd usually leave him to sleep in peace, with Keita eating lunch alongside him in silence, or with him if he woke up. Today they moved by the window and sat in the sunlight to eat. Keita picked at his lunch in silence, watching Hanabishi stare out the window.

He sighed, "I keep having these reoccurring dreams... and they feel so real yet so fictional."

Keita's ears perked and his smile fell, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm in a desert, usually waking up from sleeping in the shade. There are two other people there... but I can't make out their faces clearly," he continued, beginning to eat.

Keita froze up, now also staring out the window into the empty courtyard.

Sunlight seeped into the classroom and a breeze wafted through the open windows above them. Outside, the grass and trees waved in harmony, leaves scraping against the ground softly. Together, they sat in comfortable silence eating their lunches.

"You have band practice tonight don't you?" Hanabishi pointed his chopsticks at him with a smile.

He nodded before signing slowly, 'Are you going to stay and watch?'

"Of course! Music is the one thing I can't master," he pouted, causing them to both laugh.

Falling silent, Hanabishi snapped to look behind him to see Tōru stood by the door awkwardly. He waved him over and he joined them.

'Is practice on tonight?' asked Keita, offering the other half of his sandwich to him.

He took it and smiled, "I suppose so."

"Hey uh... Tōru... have you had any weird dreams lately?" asked Hanabishi, not looking him in the eye.

"Huh... weirdly enough yes! I've been drawing some of the places I've dreamt," he said, scrambling to find his sketchbook and opening it to show them a detailed drawing of multiple apartments in a bustling city, with a focus on a back alley.

"I was hoping someone would know where they are... they just feel so familiar."

"Hm... I've never seen them before," replied Han, scrolling through the sketchbook.

Keita shrugged and shook his head, finishing his lunch and packing it away. The other sketches were of inside an apartment as well as a rough view of the back alley.

Tōru shook it off with a smile, "It's just a dream anyway... it's probably a place I've made up."

"Like you have the brains left for that," Hanabishi laughed.

"Hey! I may not be smart but I'm good with my hands," he exclaimed.

'Idiot,' said Keita, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Something feels... off recently though," mumbled Hanabishi. He gazed off out the window again.

They all fell silent, Tōru beginning to sketch some more whilst the other stared out the window. Hanabishi sighed, glancing back at Tōru.

"Don't you ever get bored of learning the same stuff over and over?"

Tōru glanced up from his sketch, "Nope, not really. I'm so forgetful, everyday feels like I'm learning something new!" he laughed.

'Oh!' exclaimed Keita, turning towards them, 'Where is Neko?'

"Haruma? He's busy with his son today, said he couldn't make in it."

Haruma Neko was another one of the older seniors and best friend of Tōru. At 28 years old, he was a self sufficient single father who hated help from others. Wearing his signature cat eared hat covering his mop of red hair and bright blue eyes, when angry, he scarily resembled that of an actual cat.

"My question is where did Boron and Seito go? They seem to be going everywhere together recently," Hanabishi asked innocently.

Keita shrugged, 'Kissing in a bush.'

Tōru laughed, watching Hanabishi take a moment to process the signs then laugh as well.

"Speak of the devil," he mumbled, watching Boron and Seito approach the classroom again.

Boron Marukoshi was the last of the seniors. Being only a year older than Keita, he held himself highly above others, though deep down was as caring as Tōru, but never dared to outwardly show it. With tanned skin, brown hair and eyes, he stuck out like a sore thumb among them for being average looking, although many called him handsome.

"Whatcha staring at, 'bishi?" he giggled, entering the classroom with Seito trailing behind again.

'Please don't start anything Boron,' said Keita, stepping in before Hanabishi could say anything.

Despite his reputation for being independent and arrogant, he still had respect for his friends. With a nod, he took his seat without another word, and the bell rang again. They all scrambled to their seats for the rest of the day of lessons.


	3. practice

"Can the days be any longer?" Hanabishi whined, packing up his things as everyone else milled around talking to one another.

Keita rubbed the back of his neck nervously, glancing back over his shoulder at the principle before back at Hanabishi. It was obvious he would want a word with him before they left.

"You should join a club!" exclaimed Tōru, patting him on the back.

"Like what? We don't have enough people for any sports teams. You barely scraped to get the band rooms opened again," laughed Han, closing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. It made a weird rattling sound.

He shrugged, "Fair enough... unless."

'Unless we all formed a club?' Keita continued.

"Yes! We could make our own... dodgeball team!"

Hanabishi and Keita shared a glance, both thinking about the disaster that would come from a dodgeball club of all things. Their class was split between being stupidly competitive and too shy. Not to mention, Hanabishi's tendencies would turn the court into a battlefield.

'Bad idea.'

"Yeah... how about you join our band?"

Slowly beginning to leave, the principle watched them with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh... Kuruwaya, can you stay behind?" he asked, just before they could escape.

Han sighed, "Go on ahead, I'll meet you later."

Tōru and Keita stopped for a second to watch him approach the principle before leaving as well. Once alone, the principle closed the doors of the classroom and sat down at a desk, waving for him to sit with him. He shook his head coldly.

"What do you want now?"

"Awe, is it really so bad for your dad to want to talk to you?" he pouted.

Hanabishi rolled his eyes. His father wasn't the greatest of people. Although his intentions were always pure, they never ended well. Being tall and muscular made him terrifying to the students. They saw him as a respectable authority figure, whilst Hanabishi saw past his teaching and appearance. With long black hair in a low ponytail, and a pristine moustache, he wasn't nearly as intimidating as he first looked.

"I'm fine," he huffed, finally giving in and sitting with him.

He smiled, "You know... I still love you Hanabishi."

He fell silent. He knew that, but it never felt like he truly meant it. He knew it came from a place of affection, but he wasn't good with that stuff at all. He merely imitated gagging as a response.

"And I know you might not believe that... because I'm not there much anymore, but for good reason."

"What reason?" he mumbled.

"I... can't say now. You just have to trust me," he sighed.

Hanabishi stood, pulling his bag further up his shoulder.

"Before you go!" he said, stopping him for a second. He pulled a note from his pocket. "Here, consider it pocket money for your good grades."

His eyes widened, hesitantly taking it then realising how much it was. Ten thousand yen, just given to him.

"I- I can't take this!"

"Oh but you can, and you will," he smiled, patting him on the back.

"Thank you... dad," he muttered.

They both stood still for a second. Before he could comment, Hanabishi had already ran away. He sighed with a satisfied smile on his face, collecting his things and making his way to the teachers lounge.

Hanabishi, on the other hand, kept running until he had made it to the band room near the auditorium. Panting, he slid the door open and entered to find Keita and Tōru still setting up.

'Is he chasing you?' Keita giggled.

"No no... I- I just..."

"Good timing though Han! We were just about to start," said Tōru, giving him a thumbs up.

"Wasn't Seito supposed to join today?"

'Probably forgot.'

"That and we didn't tell him it was on today."

Keita huffed, twirling his drumsticks between his fingers. Taking that as a sign to start, Tōru counted them down and they began. Despite drums being seen as a rather aggressive instrument, Keita managed to play them to fit perfectly with Tōru's harmonica. When playing, they were in harmony. Hanabishi watched, still astonished by the beauty of their music. Who would've thought harmonica and drums could work so well together?

After an hour of playing different pieces and explaining some of the basics to him, they finished up and packed up to go home. By the time they had started walking home, the sun had begun setting, leaving the sky a beautiful orange and pink colour. The breeze had settled down but so had the temperature. Shivering, they made their ways home, separating at the apartments.

Instead of fully going home, Hanabishi stopped by the stores to pick up Keita's favourite chicken before the shops closed. He tucked it into his school bag before going home.

"Han?" exclaimed Seito, hearing the door click open. He ran down the stairs and greeted him with a smile.

"What's gotten into you today?"

"Nothing," he said sheepishly. "Boron just wanted some alone time today."

"With you?" scoffed Han, slipping off his shoes and making his way to his room.

Slipping into a hoodie and chucking back on his school jacket, he quickly left before Seito could question him again. Making his way down the roads in the night was much different from walking in the morning. Although flaming candle lamps lit the streets, it was still eerily quiet. Not even the trees stirred at times. He swiftly made his way to the apartment complex and up to Keita's floor, pulling the bag of food out of his school bag.

He knocked on the door twice and waited for him to answer but heard nothing. He glanced down the empty corridor, wondering if he left to visit someone else. He knocked twice again, with a heavier hand. This time, someone inside stirred and Keita answered the door. He wore shorts and an oversized shirt that almost covered them.

"I brought your favourite!" he smiled, holding up the bag.

Keita squinted at him, 'What's the occasion?'

"Can't I just be a good friend?"

He let out a chuckle, 'Come in idiot.'

The rest of their night was spent watching television over food. Normally they'd talk over stupid things but when Keita fell mute, they decided to play games or watch TV together. Before they knew it, the sun had fully set and the moon and stars were the only things to provide light for them. Standing out on the balcony, they stared at the stars together. They both loved heights, which made Keita having a room on one of the highest levels of the complex good for them.

'Are you sure it's safe for you to go home?' he asked nervously.

"Of course! You never hear about crime here," Hanabishi laughed.

'Just... stay safe getting home, okay?'

Han let out a huff, elbowing him playfully, "Whatever you say loser!"


	4. spring farming

Despite not graduating, each student had a duty to work for the village. Being such a depopulated area meant there were little hands to help with the harvests and such. While the sun held up high in the sky as it did the day before, Keita set to work on helping till the fields.

Dressed in a dark green jumpsuit with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and boots, he arrived extra early to help out as much as he could. The elders of the village admired him for his tenacity and hardworking nature; for him, he liked the work, it was oddly therapeutic. He wasn't one to talk back like Hanabishi or laze around like Boron, so he was usually paired with one of the two to get them working.

Today, it happened to be Boron, who turned up with a bandana tied around his head to keep his hair out of the way, and proper attire. He merely sighed, grabbing a rake from the nearby shed and getting to work. They didn't talk much, though Boron knew sign language, he didn't tend to use it and thus didn't talk to Keita much as to avoid being put in that situation.

In the distance, they noticed someone putting up a red flag in the ground.

"Jesus... it's only the start of the season," he muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"I wonder if it was peaceful..." Keita replied. Luckily that day, he had been able to speak vocally. "Everyone thinks of a peaceful death as one in bed or surrounded by family, but death is too random for peace to be found only there."

Boron stared at him. He didn't expect him to think of death so deeply. Both had different views on life and death, though they both had the same religion.

"Death is inevitable anyway, everyone dies. Why should it matter if it's peaceful?"

Boron dug his rake into the ground with much more force this time, dragging it along with some struggle.

"Don't you ever worry about it?"

Keita dragged his own rake slightly further away from him. The eventual distance between them would turn talking into a shouting match.

"Nope. I don't care for it," he replied, loud enough for him to hear.

Shrugging, Keita continued the work in silence. They had witnessed so much death it became less of a worry about death itself and more of how long until it was their turn. It was an irrational thought anyway - they were all perfectly healthy and young, unlike the older folks of the village. It was a battle of the biological clocks.

Finishing up the first set of tilling, they heard the bell go off in the distance. Boron's eyes lit up with child-like excitement, as he ditched his rake to run to the square. Keita sighed, taking both their rakes back to the shed and joining him.

"I don't want to fight!" shouted the trembling old man whose hands shook too much to keep the sword in his hands.

On the other side of the fight stood Hanabishi, cracking his knuckles with a grin plastered on his face. He took the sword with ease and pointed it at the man.

"Oh shut up old man, you won't gain any pity from me," he laughed.

Moving to slash the man, Keita jumped to his aid, being slashed on the stomach. He stumbled back, trying not to fall on top of the man who himself was scrambling to run away. The crowd that had gathered booed and Hanabishi stared at him blankly, still holding his sword in a semi-limp hand.

"If he won't fight, I suppose you'll have to do," he muttered, gaining applause from the crowd.

A sword was shoved into Keita's hands and he pushed himself upright, still bleeding from the first wound.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, holding him stomach with one hand. Looking down at his hand, it had already stained with his own blood.

"That old man was getting on my nerves, and you know how the rules go."

"Since when did you follow the rules?"

Whilst distracted, Keita had slapped the sword out of his hands and held his up to Hanabishi's neck. His eyes filled with sudden fear and he tensed up.

"Okay time up!" exclaimed the fight operator, ringing the bell again and taking the swords before either one could cause anymore damage. They weren't supposed to be fighting to begin with; the original fight was over and thus the operator had the right to intervene when he felt it was getting out of hand.

The crowd dispersed again, leaving only the students. They all ran to Keita, with Tōru and Seito tending to his wound and Boron glancing over him, side-eying Hanabishi who was visibly shaken.

"Shit... Ked I'm sorry... I don't kn-know-" he muttered, standing over him as he laid getting the wound cleaned.

He hissed at the sting of alcohol against it.

'It's fine,' he signed weakly. 'Just... don't be so reckless.'

"Can I speak to you? Alone?" Boron whispered.

Hanabishi nodded and he was pulled aside.

"What the fuck was that? You put Keita in danger over some petty feud with a man who'll probably die tomorrow," he spat.

"I wasn't thinking okay - the crowd got to me."

He wasn't lying. They all knew Hanabishi was one to act up to get into the spotlight. Boron merely stared at him, sympathy seeping into his gaze. Before he could reply, Hanabishi had already left the square. He sighed, returning to the others who now put Keita into an upright position and were bandaging his torso.

"He'll be fine. I'm surprised it wasn't deep enough for stitches," Seito said, kneeling behind Keita as his support.

"Yeah... it seemed like Han really had it out for the man," added Tōru.

'Probably a misunderstanding,' signed Keita, his jaw still visibly clenched.

They fell silent as Tōru finished up. The air felt still with tension and the only sounds that could be heard was distant chatter and the birds overhead. Fights would usually be the talk of the town for weeks, especially since Hanabishi was the agitator. He wasn't likely to give up why he decided to fight considering he didn't win.

"Right... I was going home anyway, I'll take you on my way," exclaimed Tōru with a smile.

Keita gave him a thumbs up but winced in standing. Seito seemed to light up then ran off for a second only to return with a wheelbarrow.

"That's the stupidest idea I've seen you come up with," Boron laughed, watching Keita slip into it with a grimace.

"But it'll work!" he replied as Tōru began to wheel it with ease. "Plus they use an elevator anyway."

'I'm sorry,' was all Keita signed to him before they left for his apartment.


	5. runaway

Once seated, Tōru did all he could to make Keita comfortable, even after he insisted he was fine. Pillows, blankets, drinks, and snacks were piled onto his sofa. Though he only asked for his cellphone and some water, he was grateful for his help. So much so that he signed it every time Tōru did anything for him. His last request was for his balcony door to be opened a little bit.

"Why?" he asked, doing it regardless.

'Fresh air,' Keita replied. 'Oh and...'

Tōru smiled at him, watching and waiting for him to finish his sentence.

'I'm worried about Han.'

"He's just melodramatic. He'll apologise tomorrow and everything will be back to usual," he reassured him, patting him on the shoulder lightly. "I'm gonna go out and get you some pain relief if they have any, I'll keep on the lookout for him."

'Thank you... so much,'

"It's fine! Just relax and rest up," he said, already half way out the door.

Hearing it click behind him, Keita pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts. Since there was no wifi in the village, all of them had simple flip phones to communicate. They had until curfew at 10pm to send out any texts or calls they wanted before all electrics were cut off for the night. No one knew why they did it for the entire village, but it had become such a habit it rarely affected them.

Keita called them, putting the phone up to his ear and bouncing his leg nervously. After a couple seconds of ringing, the call went straight to voicemail. He put it back down and picked up a manga instead. He knew that if Han didn't pick up the first time, he was either busy or didn't want to talk.

After a couple hours of reading and attempting to change sitting positions, the sun had begun setting. Tōru had returned earlier to drop off the a herbal remedy, as it was a rarity to get actual prescription medication inside the village. He didn't say anything about Hanabishi but he also shared Keita's sentiment of worry. He attempted calling a second time with no reply, then reverted to texting Seito.

Ked: have you seen Han?

Seito: no, i thought he was with u

Ked: nope, Toru hasn't seen him either

Seito: he hasn't come home yet so idk

Seito: i'll ask Boron

Keita sighed, putting his phone aside. Maybe he had gone to do some extra work to keep his mind off things, or taken the next freight train to Fukuoka, though it was unlikely that he would ever go alone. As confident as he seemed, he would do nothing without them by his side. His phone buzzed a couple minutes later.

Boron added you to a groupchat with Seito, Tōru, Haruma, and Hanabishi

Boron: to confirm, no one here has seen Han since earlier today?

Tōru: nope, i went down to the market and even circled around the outskirts in case he ran away

Haruma: Han is missing? What happened?

Ked: there was a fight and i stupidly intervened and he hit me instead

Seito: it wasn't stupid but yeah

Tōru: so what do we do now?

Ked: he hasn't picked up any of my calls

Boron: me neither. he's in this chat just in case

Haruma: Have you told his dad yet?

Boron: nope, though if he doesn't come back soon i suppose we'll have to

Seito: how are you feeling Ked?

Keita paused for a second, staring out onto his balcony and the darkening sky.

Ked: i'm fine... just thinking

Boron: it's not your fault u know

Ked: no not that. i'm wondering if maybe he's gone somewhere to let off steam

Tōru: where would he go?

Seito: somewhere high maybe? or somewhere he can punch or hit something

Boron: that doesn't sound good

Haruma: The apartment complex has a rooftop but I don't know if you can access it still.

He jumped out of his seat, wincing but ignoring the pain. With only slippers, he limped his way down the hallway to the elevator, his phone pinging in his pocket. It was almost 10 and they knew if they didn't figure out where he was now, they'd have to wait until tomorrow, and none of them could bare to wait. Keita took the elevator to the highest floor then the stairs to the rooftop. The doors were unlocked and so he went out into it to find no other than Hanabishi, stood staring out into the darkness. His arms were hanging off the railing.

"It was about time you found me huh," he laughed lightly, though it sounded strained. He didn't turn around so Keita approached him, but not enough for him to see him.

Ked: found on roof

He typed it slowly and quietly into the chat, his phone half tucked into his pocket.

"I didn't mean to hurt him... I didn't mean to hurt anyone," he said, slamming a fist on the railing. The sound of the metal echoed out into the silent night.

"It just felt so good - to hurt someone... and I know it's wrong but in the moment it felt so right."

No matter how much he wanted to, the pain had stunted Keita mute. He thought of signing but the sound of his hands moving would give him away, so he listened to Hanabishi in silence.

"That doesn't give me reason to hurt Keita... of all people, he doesn't deserve it. The crowd cheering me on made me feel like it was right, it only boosted my ego."

In the distance, he could hear the slow clanking of wooden slippers.

"Stupid fucking emotions. I don't know how to deal with them!" he screamed, his voice painfully torn.

He couldn't just stand there anymore. Clasping his stomach, he put a hand on Hanabishi's shoulder only to be flung off with a swift slap to the cheek. He held his cheek for a moment, focusing more on keeping his balance than the pain of it. Hanabishi now stood facing him, his face stained with blood and his knuckles bruised and bloody as well. Keita winced under his breath. He just stared at his hands for a second before finally making eye contact with him.

'It's okay to feel Han,' he said.

"Shut the fuck up...it's so complicated."

'We can work through that, but only if you let us.'

Hanabishi let out a wholehearted chuckle. His face had faint tear marks beneath all the blood, "I really am Chinchikurin huh?"

Keita didn't know how to reply to that. He merely held his arms out and was quickly received with the hug he suggested.

"Stop with the soppy shit okay," he added, relaxing into it but still clenching his back, as though he was going to disappear.

At the entrance of the rooftop stood Tōru, watching with a smile. Hanabishi flipped him off and he only laughed noiselessly in reply. Waiting for him to pull out of the hug, Keita gazed out into vastness of the village. He acknowledged its emptiness but never quite fully noticed it.

Finally pulling away, Hanabishi sighed.

'You can stay at mine tonight if you want,' he said, stumbling slightly and taking his shoulder as support.

He didn't need to say anything. Glancing up at the night sky one last time, he helped him back inside.


	6. breakfast

The next day, Keita awoke to Hanabishi's soft snoring and the strange absence of pain in his torso. Though it stung as he stretched on the balcony, the majority of the pain was completely gone, as though he'd been magically healed overnight. He overlooked the quiet village, processing everything. It was only just past sunrise and the elders were already up and working silently, whilst everyone remained in slumber. Draping his arms over the railing, he stared out into the mountains. A harsh breeze raised the hairs on his arms, but he liked it. Though he didn't like how it easily swept through his hair and clothes, but no one could see him from so high up.

After a moment of thought, he took a shower and changed into a clean t-shirt and joggers. He knew they wouldn't want him to work, so the least he could do would be to prepare a meal for them. Turning on the radio to a low volume, he scrolled though a cookbook he had, looking for simple enough recipes for him to do. He wasn't the greatest cook but he could make decent meals, definitely not to the standard of Hanabishi. Giving up, he sat facing the balcony and prayed.

Something about the past month had made him lose touch with everything. Dread dug deep into his heart, yet he couldn't figure out why. In an attempt to elevate that feeling, he turned to God to give him strength. It wasn't just for him but for everyone else's health, for good crops, for less death, and for happiness. So absolved into his prayer, he didn't hear Hanabishi coming and jumped at him tapping him on the shoulder.

"Sh- shoot, did I interrupt you?" he asked softly, avoiding swearing in case he was.

'No it's fine, I just didn't hear you coming.'

"It's cause I'm a ninja duh," he laughed, posing for a kick

Keita stood, a shiver running up his spine.

"Well... I've got a couple minutes until I've got to go, so how about I make breakfast?"

That was Hanabishi's way of subtly apologising. He wasn't one for words but used gestures to get his point across. Keita nodded, leaving and returning with a fresh set of clothes fit for working in. Just a plain t-shirt and shorts, definitely not his usually style but he'd make it work.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed from the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder at them.

'It isn't much.'

"It's better than going back home in this."

He pointed to the oversized shirt he wore. It was actually a muscle shirt passed down to Keita, but since Hanabishi was shorter than him by a considerable amount, it hung off his small frame like a dress. It was plain grey with the half washed off decal of a sun with the line 'have a good day!' under it in bold lettering. It wasn't the worse, but it was still terrible.

Keita didn't want to interrupt him so he moved to the balcony again, closing the door behind him. It was still so quiet, yet so loud. Every small sound seemed to be amplified. From the birds singing to the sounds of tilling, it all echoed between the mountains and the clouds. Yet it did so peacefully. His mind drifted to last night. Nothing happened, but that's what bugged him. Hanabishi was covered in blood and bruises yet he didn't seem to acknowledge it at all. He didn't seem pained then nor now. He wondered what he had done to blow off steam. If it was something really bad, he'd tell them to get him out of it but he didn't.

Before he knew it, Hanabishi was stood next to him, staring out at the village as well. He was now dressed in the new clothes Keita had given him.

"Breakfast is ready," he said, playfully elbowing him back to reality.

'Oh... yeah,' he signed, shaking his head off and following him back inside.

Together they sat and ate breakfast together, with the whispers of a radio in the background. Both ate slowly and carefully, avoiding eye contact for the most part until conversation started up again.

"I guess my luck is all out cause this is the second time I've made breakfast this week."

'You should've told me that!' Keita signed furiously, cussing him out as he laughed.

Even after all that, they'd still been able to talk like nothing even happened. Once they'd finished, Keita walked with him down to the fields as an excuse to get outside. Luckily, Hanabishi had stayed in his boots that day so he didn't need to go back home for them.

"Hana!" Mariha exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him, but giving a side eye to Keita. She wore her usual school uniform with her grey hair in two pigtails.

"Where were you? Set's grandma was worried!"

"Uh... I was at Keds again. Seito knew that, why didn't he tell you?"

"That loser goes to bed at like 10," she giggled.

Before they could say anything, she blew a raspberry at Keita before running off towards the school. All he could do was pout, making Hanabishi laugh. On the way there they talked about leaving the village after they had finished their work on the planting. They'd been out a couple times before but only for a day or two.

"What about America?" he suggested, holding his hands out wide. "I've heard there's so much to do!"

'Ehhh... after a while it becomes the same,' he replied as they approached the plot Hanabishi was working on.

Alongside him was Seito, leaving Tōru to work with his grandfather or to help out others. Being the eldest meant he held much more responsibility than the others, though he never seemed to complain about it like the others would.

'Good Morning Set!' he signed, keeping off the plot because of his shoes.

"Keita! Are you okay? You should be resting."

"He's fine for now... I think," Han added for him, passing him to get a hoe from the shed.

"Go rest up! I know you feel bad but the sooner you get better, the sooner we can have fun."

Keita nodded with a smile and a thumbs up, knowing not to argue with Seito as they could go on forever. He took one more look at the fields and began on his way home. As he walked, he observed the slight limp in his walk and the gentleness he automatically applied to the injured part of his body, yet there was no pain. He felt guilty about not working, but there was no way he could justify almost being stabbed then feeling immediately better the next day. He eventually decided it was probably just luck that it hadn't kicked in yet and returned home to rest.


	7. by the river

Hanabishi and Seito finished up tilling their plot, taking a break whilst some of the elders began planting seeds. They sat together in silence, staring out into the vast fields in front of them. The day was warm but not uncomfortable, with wind that had calmed down to almost null. The trees around them fluttered gently and the sounds of chatter could be heard in the distance.

"We didn't mean you chase you off," said Seito, resting his arm on his knee to hold up his head.

"You didn't," he replied. From the corner of his eye, he noticed he had an expression of worry and sadness. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm more worried about Ked."

"Hopefully he's actually resting and not doing something stupid."

Han laughed softly, "He's the brains of us."

In the distance, another red flag was hung up. It was a flannel like material that had obviously been torn from something. It swung for a second before going limp from the lack of wind. They both let out a light sigh. People seemed to be dropping quickly and it wasn't even summer yet. The heat was going to get worse and the dehydration and stroke would settle in, taking a handful of lives with it.

"We aren't next, are we?" Seito asked, his voice cracking at the end.

Hanabishi stood with no reply. He merely got back to work. He knew the validation Seito was seeking wasn't something he could provide, so he didn't even try. He began planting seeds at the spot left by the person who had died. It was a poor old woman. The corners of her mouth were ever so slightly upturned and they had placed her arms crossed over her chest. She looked morbidly peaceful. Not second guessing, Hanabishi continued to finish the work she had left behind, as well as his own.

Seito soon joined him when it came to his section but they didn't talk. They shared awkward glances at times but that was all. By just past midday, they had finished up the plot yet the body still remained. No one really knew who dealt with the deaths, though everyone had their suspicions. Not that it mattered much if it wasn't a loved one.

"You wanna get tea?" asked Seito, his smile as bright as usual.

He put his arms behind his head and glanced into the distance before nodding. At the market, there was a little stall that sold freshly brewed tea and even had little samples of new teas that had been imported into the neighbouring city. Taking their tea, they made their way down to the river behind the apartment complex. The river ran through the entire village and was believed to be sacred. The water was clear enough for fishing and, when filtered slightly, made easily drinkable.

Haruma was a frequent visitor of the river. He'd often fish for hours with his son on the bridge. Due to being a parent, he was exempt from having to help out with the farming, although he'd often provide fish for the market.

"Afternoon Seito, Han!" he smiled as they approached him. "How's the planting going?"

"As usual. I'm glad the heat hasn't picked up too much yet," Seito replied, offering some tea, of which he was turned down.

He glanced at Hanabishi as they passed him and decided not to continue the conversation any further. They passed and walked a little further down the river before sitting down amongst a patch of wildflowers. Behind them was a small neck of woods, where small animals rustled, and in front of them was the river that softly gushed.

"I know you want to ask, so go ahead," said Hanabishi, sipping his tea with no regard for his tongue.

Surprisingly, Seito didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, blowing on their teas and drinking. The whistling of a breeze swept past them and the distant smell of wood came with it. Within time, the rest of the seniors joined them. Boron arrived smoking a cigarette, whilst Tōru trailed behind him with an ice lolly.

"Did you manage to get all the work done without Ked?" Hanabishi asked, sitting with his legs crossed and eyes closed to avoid eye contact.

"Yep. I gotta admit, Tōru carried the entire plot with his work alone."

Tōru rubbed the back of his neck, "Its nothing really. I enjoyed the extra strain."

"Han was asking me earlier... where would you go if you could go anywhere in the world?" said Seito, leaning back and staring up at the white clouds above them.

"Hard to say... I'd think somewhere busy, like Paris or London," replied Boron, blowing out smoke in the opposite direction of them.

"I'd want somewhere with a close community like here. I heard the Scottish Highlands are good for that, or the Isle of Man!" smiled Tōru.

"Britain huh? I suppose it could be fun," Hanabishi said, glancing over at them.

Everyone was so relaxed and happy. He couldn't see why. Every waking moment he wanted to get out of Masuda. Something about it felt off and foreign, like he wasn't meant to be there. He hated it, but looking around at his friends made him think otherwise. If they were happy, why couldn't he be.

"I wonder if Keita can see us from up there," Tōru added, looking up at the apartment just a distance from them.

"Not unless he's on the balcony."

Han finished his tea and set it aside, laying down fully with his head resting on his arms. Above him were bright white clouds, not thin enough to blind him with sunlight but not thick enough to block it out entirely. Seito laid beside him, gazing over at him then up at where he was looking.

"I suppose you really want to get out of here. It feels weird huh?" he said, his arms draped over his stomach.

"I know we've been here all our lives but... it doesn't feel like we have."

Closing his eyes, he sighed. Even Seito felt it, and usually he's clueless. Suddenly his phone beeped. Sitting up, he checked the message.

Ked: i can see u down there. hi!!

He smiled, staring up at where Keita's apartment would be. For a second, he could see a figure stood on the balcony, but the next it had disappeared.

Ked: can i speak with u alone?

Han: up at urs?

Ked: yeah

Hanabishi looked around at the others who were chatting among one another before glancing back at the balcony. He stood in silence and began to walk away.

"Oh Han, where are you going?" asked Seito.

Not turning around he replied, "Ked's, I'll be just a couple minutes." then continued on his way.


	8. injuries

Knocking twice with a heavy hand on the apartment door, he found it unlocked. Hesitating, he opened the door to the muttering of a radio in the living room. He closed the door behind him and announced his presence.

"Hey Ked, it's Hanabishi."

Slowly walking into the living room, he found Keita still stood by the balcony. Without looking back, he gestured for him to join him. Standing beside him on the balcony, he noticed everyone still sat where he had left them, laughing to one another.

'Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer...' he signed slowly.

"Shoot."

'What happened to you last night? You were covered in blood.'

Hanabishi paused for a moment, unable to formulate a good reply.

"I fell... from a tree... but I'm fine now!" he laughed awkwardly.

'You had me really worried!' Keita replied, his body visibly relaxing. He punched him in the arm lightly.

"What about you? How's the wound?"

'Way better...' he said, pausing. 'Would you believe me if I said it barely hurts anymore?'

Hanabishi smiled at him, "I knew you were strong but there's no way! What did Tōru give you?"

'Uh...' he wasn't actually 100% sure. 'A mix of herbal teas I think... the usual, maybe stronger?'

"Probably... Either that or it's going to hurt like a bitch later," he giggled.

They fell silent, watching the remaining few leave as the sun began to set. During their talk, Seito and Boron had left, leaving only Tōru and Haruma.

"Before I go..." Hanabishi smiled, "Do you know what's going on between Boron and Seito?"

'I wish I knew... It's strange,' Keita replied.

Turning away from the balcony, they both went back inside. Keita sat down on his sofa whilst Hanabishi moved to leave.

'Go home... and try talking to Set about it if you're really that worried!'

"Will do mom," he mocked, quickly leaving before Keita could reply.

He hadn't thought about how long he'd been out of his own house for. As much as he loved Mariha and Seito, he couldn't shake that it didn't quite feel like home. He took a long path around the outskirts of the village to avoid the others, thinking about leaving. He could easily hop the next freight train out of the village and never return but he knew he'd never make it out there. He never put much thought into what he wanted to do after school. They'd been held back so long everyone only really thought about what they were going to eat next - simple pleasures.

He thought about how small the village was compared to the outside world. The cities were bustling with life and adventure, with tall towers full of homes and streets lined with businesses. Though he hated the noise of it all, he admired how smoothly life worked for them despite it being so busy.

"I'm back," he announced, slipping off his shoes.

In the living room, giggles could be heard. Walking in he found Mariha and her friend Nora sat on cushions in front of the TV.

Nora Kisumi was a small looking girl despite being the same age as Boron at 25. With dark skin and a large blonde afro, she was a third year like the majority of them, but had dropped out after finishing her exams. Despite being much older, she instantly became friends with Mariha, especially considering she was a childhood friend of Boron. That and Seito's grandmother paid her to babysit Mariha, as she was known to be unstable after her injury.

She glanced up at Hanabishi with a smile and a simple thumbs up. He gave her one in return before going up to his bedroom to change and relax.

Once coming out of the shower, he heard the front door open and close again. Quickly rushing into his room and changing into shorts and a sweater, he ran downstairs to find his worst nightmare stood at the doorway.

"Hanabishi!" his dad smiled, setting down his briefcase and approaching him.

He backed himself up until he hit the stairs, stumbling and landing back on them, unable to move.

"Papa!" exclaimed Mariha, jumping into his arms before he could get to Hanabishi. He sighed in relief, silently sneaking upstairs whilst he began talking to her.

Locking his door with his desk chair against the handle, he looked around for a way of escape as a second resort. Laying on his bed gently as to not make a sound, he took out his phone and entered the group chat.

Han: help

Boron: with what?

Han: my dad came home

Seito: oh great

Tōru: i don't see what's so bad about him

Ked: idk, he seems nice but creepy

Boron: was that sarcasm Set?

Seito: yea

Han: i just hate him and his stupid fuckin moustache and annoying grin

Seito: why the moustache (T///T)

Han: something about him makes me blood boil

Boron: ik how you feel

Han: oh yeah, Nora is here

Boron: oh man i'm sorry for ur loss Ked

Ked: ??

Boron: they're both gonna kill him

Seito: not literally,,, right?

Han: no not literally Set

Ked: right... but u can't keep ignoring him

Just as he was about to type a reply, he heard the creaking of floorboards outside his room before a heavy handed knock on his door. He froze, waiting to see if he would open the door regardless.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly outside the door.

"Uh... wait," replied Hanabishi, jumping out of bed to move the chair from his door then sitting back on his bed. "Okay... you can come in now."

He entered, standing in the doorway for a second before closing the door behind him. Pulling the desk chair up to the bed, he sat in it backwards with his arms crossed on the top.

"I heard about the fight," he said softly.

"Are you here for the lecture on safety or the lecture on how to be a better swordsman?" he asked bluntly, opening a manga beside his bed to avoid eye contact.

"Neither. I wanted to check up on you."

"You should be checking up on Keita, he's the one who got hurt."

He sighed, "Mr Ookami made the decision to intervene. He isn't hurt because of you."

Hanabishi slammed the book closed and sat up straight with his legs crossed.

"I know what you're trying to do and I'm not buying it. So get to the point."

He sat there for a second, "I'm worried about you. You may not want to talk to me and that's okay... but please, talk to someone."

They both fell silent, Hanabishi unable to reply. That was the problem with the two of them. He never wanted to acknowledge his dad, his disappearance from a large portion of his life made him resent him. Nothing could change that for Hanabishi, and his father knew that.

"I'm sorry... I'll go," he finally said, standing and putting the chair back, along with a box on his desk before moving to leave.

"Goodnight Han."

He scoffed, glancing away from his father before whispering, "Goodnight dad."


End file.
